Funding is requested to provide Mendociono county with a community- based alcoholism program. This proposal is specifically requested as a demonstration grant which will provide continued care beyond detoxification for selected alcoholics who will participate in a community service program. In addition to direct treatment, the program will provide out-patient clinical follow-up, family guidance, community coordination and planning, and education toward prevention of alcoholism. Anticipated results encompass the development of a community alcoholism program which reduce the number of cases historically requiring hospitalization in a removed, state hospital facility. In addition, the project will, for the first time in Mendocino County, form a central referral an informational network for inter- agency coordination and the mobilization of community resources. Findings from the proposed demonstration project will be used to develop a county-wide comprehensive alcoholism service. The resources found necessary to establish the future alcoholism program needs in Mendocino County will be provided following the project, i.e. treatment, referrals, and educational system.